The difference
by MsHWallbanger
Summary: Love and lust are not the same thing. Jack's about to get schooled on the difference.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost wandered through the little town he had just finished frosting. His swirling designs covered most windows and small icicles had started to form on the eves of houses and bottoms of cars.

He was waiting for evening to fall before he brought snow into the town. The kids were about to get out of school, and he wanted them to be safe getting home. No, he thought to himself, I'll start the snow tonight, and we'll have a nice snow day tomorrow.

Shortly, he heard a bell ring, and knew the schools had let out for the day. He flew over to the elementary school to watch the kids leave. As he watched them exit the building, he noticed most of them were carrying shoe boxes or milk cartons, all decorated in red, pink, and white designs. They were all chock full of little paper cards and pieces of candy.

Jack didn't keep a calendar, so he could rarely be relied upon to tell you what the date was. But he knew what those boxes meant.

"Heh. Valentine's Day already. Time does fly when you're having fun!" he said to himself.

Just then he saw a fellow spirit, Cupid, the spirit of love, flitting among the kids. Jack called over to him.

"Hey, Cupid! Hey!" he yelled, waving manically. Given that Cupid's big day was right in the middle of winter, he and Jack had met plenty of times before. Cupid worked year round, mostly with older kids and grown-ups, but Jack knew he most enjoyed Valentine's Day when even little kids joined in the fun.

Cupid flew over and sat next to Jack on the roof of the school. "Hi, Jack," he smiled. "Are we about to have a snowy V-day?"

"A little birdy told me you just might," Jack said.

"Good! A little snow can be very romantic," Cupid sighed. "Well, I gotta go. The high school also just let out and there are a few first loves that need a little kickstart," he said, patting his quiver full of bows.

"Good luck," Jack said, giving him a quick salute. After Cupid left, Jack watched as the last of the kids boarded their buses before taking off himself.

He decided to fly over to the park and give the pond a quick freeze. He was just about to tap his staff on the pond's surface, when he heard a curious sound. Jack stopped what he was doing and stood still, listening.

He heard it again. It sounded like a moan, and it was definitely nearby. He walked slowly towards the sound, still listening. He heard another moan, and a few gasps.

Jack frowned. He hoped no one was hurt. The sounds seemed to be coming from a ring of high bushes off to his left. He walked closer, and there was another moan, but this one was followed by a "shh shh" sound and giggling.

Now Jack was really confused. Was this person hurt or not? Why were they giggling? Having reached the hedges, Jack peered over into the center of the ring, rising off the ground a few inches to see better.

There in the narrow center, unaware of his gaze, two teenagers appeared to be wrestling on the ground. Jack narrowed his eyes. They were squirming around, but it didn't look like the kind of wrestling he was used to seeing kids do.

The boy was on top of the girl, who had her legs wrapped around his mid section. They were both fully clothed, but Jack noticed the girl's skirt had been pushed up and the boy's jeans were falling down his leg. The boy was repeatedly pushing against girl, and with each push the girl gasped.

It wasn't until they kissed that Jack finally realized what he was seeing. His cheeks blushed bright pink and he felt his ears get warm as he crashed back down to the ground in surprise. This wasn't for his eyes. He turned to run or fly away, but slammed into someone before he could go anywhere.

He fell backwards onto his rear and looked down, embarrassed that whoever he had run into had seen him peeping.

"Are you ok?" he heard a female voice ask, giggling.

He looked up and saw a young woman, about his own age. She had pale skin and long, dark brown hair that looked like she had just gotten out of bed. Her clothing, considering it was mid-February, was odd. She wore a short, silky dress that was a deep red, almost purple color. There were no sleeves – only thin straps. Like Jack, she was barefoot.

Jack stood up slowly. "Hold on," he said cautiously. "You can see me?" He peered into her face. There was something off about this girl.

"Off course I can see you," she said, smiling. "Jack Frost, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you? Folks your age never believe in me."

"Well, I'm not most folks. I'm a spirit. Like you ... Guardian," she said the last word teasingly as she poked him in the chest.

"Oh, cool!" Jack said. That explained why she didn't appear to be cold while standing barely dressed in a park in the winter. Then he remembered.

He gestured over to the hedges, embarrassed to say what he had seen. "Hey, we shouldn't be here. There's two people over there...um..."

"Having sex?" the girl filled in for him as she moved closer.

"Yeah," he said, blushing again.

"It's ok, they'll be finished in a minute. Besides, they can't hear us."

Jack looked at her with his eyes narrowed. How could she be so comfortable with this? "Um, what did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Jezebel. I'm the spirit of that," she said, nodding her head over at the hedges and smiling as if she found it highly amusing.

Jack was shocked. "You're the spirit of ...!?" he still couldn't bring himself to say it.

Jezebel laughed. "No! Not that." She put her lips up to Jack's ear and then whispered, "I'm the spirit of lust." She drew out the last word and Jack shivered, though it had nothing to do with cold.

"But I thought that Cupid was in charge of love and all that stuff," Jack said, moving away from her. She had an odd quality about her that made him feel a little uncomfortable, like he couldn't trust himself around her. He didn't like it.

But even as he walked away, part of him yearned to draw her nearer.

"He is." Jezebel stated, following Jack as he stepped backwards. "But love and lust are two different things, sweetie."

Jack, unknowingly, had backed himself up against a tree. He gulped as Jezebel continued to invade his space. "They are?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Oh yes. I work with Cupid sometimes, but I work alone a lot too." Jezebel said, stopping a foot away from Jack's face. "I'm working alone right now, in fact." She gestured towards the hedges and Jack saw the guy and girl had gotten up and were adjusting their clothing.

"What happened in those bushes wasn't love," Jezebel continued. "That was just lust. Pure, unbridled, lust."

"I don't understand," Jack said, furrowing his brow.

"Well, Jack, it's really very simple. Lust is that feeling you get when you see someone and you want them and your body just reacts," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"For some people, that means they blush," she paused and stared pointedly at Jack's now rosy cheeks. "Some people get little butterflies in their stomachs. Some people – even the coldest people – feel warm all of a sudden." She was now very close.

"Is that," Jack gulped. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jezebel nodded. She put her hand on his stomach and leaned closer. Their noses were almost touching. "You feel pretty warm to me, Jack," she whispered.

Jack found himself bending downward to bridge the gap between them. But suddenly, somewhere in his mind he realized what he was about to do. And he was not comfortable with it.

Having nowhere to run, instead he shot upwards, into the tree and then flew out through the branches.

He could hear Jezebel laughing below. It wasn't an unkind laugh, though. As he flew away, cheeks burning, he heard her call, "Bye Jack. If you ever want to talk again, Cupid knows where to find me."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since Jack (literally) had run into Jezebel. He had gone about his regular business: He gave the town the snow he had promised; he sent a blizzard over New England that had closed school for almost a full week; and he had frozen all of the car doors shut in an Indiana town just for the fun of it.

And all the while he had been thinking about _her_. When Jack was honest with himself, he would admit he had most definitely been attracted to her. But in what way? He was always attracted to other spirits, mostly because he liked having company. He was drawn to children, but that was because of his center. With Jezebel, he suspected it was more. He kept thinking about her messy hair, and how pretty he thought she was.

Jack had had crushes in the past. Not that he could really remember them. After the battle with Pitch he had more time to go through his memories. He had watched as his human self had followed after a couple of girls, giving them flowers he had picked (usually from a neighbor's garden) or holding their hands as they walked through the woods. He had even kissed two of them.

When Jack watched himself kiss the girls, he had felt a knot in his stomach. He felt sad he couldn't remember these moments. He certainly looked like he was enjoying them, going by the punch-drunk smile he saw on his face after he pulled away from his "girlfriends."

But that was all he had ever done. Chaste kisses, usually out in the woods where no one would see. Before he had fallen through the ice, he had just about reached the age when he knew he would be expected for court more formally. And he had been taught that doing anything more before he was married was very, very bad.

Jack knew about sex. His father had taken him out by the meat smoking shed when he was 14 and had explained the facts of life to him. But his knowledge was very rudimentary. Insert Tab A into Slot B … and voila! Baby.

And then 4 years later he died. Once he became _the _Jack Frost, he became unconcerned with girls or kisses or anything like that. He had better things to do! Snowball fights, freezing lakes, and causing snow days wholly occupied his mind.

Until he met Jezebel. He had, quite frankly, been shocked that anyone – especially a girl – could be so cavalier about sex.

After a week he decided he wanted to see her again, so he sought out Cupid.

"Oh, Jack. Be careful around her," Cupid sighed when Jack asked him where he could find Jezebel. "She can be … hard to handle."

"What do you mean? I can handle anything," Jack boasted, twirling his staff, though to tell the truth he was a little nervous.

"Jack, think of yourself. What do you protect? Your center?"

"Fun, of course."

Cupid nodded. "Yes, and what do people experience when they're around you?"

"Uh … fun?" Jack said tentatively.

"Exactly," said Cupid. "So think about it. If most people feel like having fun around the Spirit of Fun, how do you think Jezebel makes people feel?"

"Oh, I get it," Jack said. "But I'll be ok. I _am _a guardian after all. And besides, feeling lustful," the word felt weird in his mouth, "isn't so dangerous."

"Fine, Jack. But I will tell you this: Love and Lust may be different things, but people can act just as crazy when they're feeling lust as they do when they're in love."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, ok, I got it. So how do I find her?"

Cupid told him, and after saying goodbye he was off.

Some time later, Jack landed at Jezebel's house. It was a simple cottage in the middle of the woods. He knocked on the red door, but no one answered. Determined, he tried the knob and found it was open. He let himself inside, deciding to wait for her to get home.

As he waited, he wandered around her house, picking up knick knacks and examining them. She seemed to have a thing for cherries, as they adorned several items in the house. Jack walked over to her bookshelf and peered at the volumes. He didn't recognize any of the titles. Taking one out, he looked at the cover. There was a scantily clad woman lying on a bed while a large, brawny man hovered over her, one of his hands resting on her chest. The title read "Midnight in the House of Sin." Jack blushed and put the book back.

Jack then walked over to a small room next to the door. Inside he found several sacks filled with what appeared to be different colored dust. Each sat beneath a neatly labeled sign. Jack read their titles: One-night stand; Friends with benefits; Under the influence; and so on. He didn't understand most of what he was reading, but it gave him a great idea for a prank. He'd switch the labels so that none of the bags matched!

Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the label that read "Kink (all sorts)" and was ready to put it over the bag that currently read "First time (extra courage)" when he heard a voice behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want me to throw some of that powder your way."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack spun around, dropping the label as he did. Jezebel was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with a look somewhere between amusement and annoyance on her face.

"Oh, heyyyyy Jezebel. I didn't hear you come in," he said, feigning innocence. "I was just giving myself a little tour of your place. Nice, uh … sacks." He gave her a double thumbs up and a crooked smile.

"Sure you were, Jack," Jezebel said smiling. She stepped past him and went to hang the label back in its proper place. "Move away from that stuff, sweetie. You don't want any of it getting on you."

Jack walked out of the room, and Jezebel followed, closing the door behind her.

"Want something to drink? How about some tea?" she asked.

"I could go for tea," he nodded. There was still something about her that disarmed him, but he was determined to push past it to get to know her.

He followed her into her kitchen and sat on a nearby counter. "So, what was that stuff in the sacks?" he asked, trying to seem more casual than he felt.

"I use that _stuff_ in my work," Jezebel told him as she filled a kettle. "Cupid has his arrows, I have my powders. Toss a little powder at someone and BOOM. They're ready for wild night." She turned and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Ooook. So, what happens when you toss, uh …" Jack tried to remember one of the sack labels. "Uh, friends with benefits. What does that do?"

"You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"So you did." She started to move towards him. "I use that powder for when there are two people who are friends, but also want a little more."

"What do you mean, more?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack. Think about it. Two friends who want to be more. And I give it to them. Me." She had reached his counter and had stopped between his spread legs.

Jack felt his ears burning. _Two friends. Who want more. And Jezebel would give it them. Jezebel... the spirit of…Oh. _"You mean, you make them…?" Jack stammered.

Jezebel giggled. "Ok, first, I don't _make_ anyone do anything. I just inspire them. And second, Jack, you really need to get over this thing you have about sex." She lightly placed her palms on the top of Jack's thighs. He could feel something tightening up inside of him. He had to move. Luckily, the kettle started to scream.

Jezebel and Jack both jumped. Jezebel went to lift the kettle and Jack hopped down from the counter. "I don't have a thing about … sex." He protested. "I just don't understand the big deal."

Jezebel nodded as she brought two mugs over the table and sat down. She gestured for him to sit down as well. Once he had joined her, she stared at him for a moment, before asking, "How old were you? You know, before you became a spirit."

Jack thought for a moment. "I was 17."

"Ok, so you were in your late teens. Had you ever had sex?" Jezebel asked him, primly sipping from her cup.

Jack blushed furiously and sputtered. "Wh- What!? No! Of course not." He looked at Jezebel. When he realized she wasn't trying to make fun of him, he calmed himself down. "Look, I knew about it – my dad told me – but it wasn't something people my age were supposed to do. It was for married people. It was for making babies."

Jezebel nodded. "I don't know what time period you were from. But I'll tell you this. Attitudes about sex change all the time. It sounds like you just happened to live in a more conservative era."

Jack nodded looking down. Jezebel continued, "You know sex isn't just about making babies."

"That's not what I was told," Jack said, crossing his arms sullenly.

"Would you like to know what else it can be for?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. He really was curious. There had to be something to all this. Lust wouldn't have its own spirit if it wasn't important.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jezebel said with a gentle smile. "Jack, sex can be about a lot of things. Making babies is just one of them. Have you ever heard the expression 'Making love'?"

He nodded. He had overheard grown-ups say it and heard it in songs on people's radios.

"Well, it's called that because sex can strengthen the love between to people," Jezebel explained. "But that's not really what I deal with. That's more up Cupid's alley."

Jack was fascinated. "What do you deal with then?" he asked.

Jezebel sat back in her chair and studied him. "Jack, when your dad talked to you about sex what did he tell you?" she asked him.

He didn't think he could blush any harder. "He said that when a man and a woman are married, the man puts his privates into the woman's privates and that's how babies are made." He wrinkled his nose in embarrassment.

"Well, your dad was right," Jezebel said. Jack beamed. "But he left out one very important detail." Jack's smile faded.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That sex is a hell of a lot of fun," Jezebel told him, grinning from ear to ear.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, right," he said.

"No, I'm completely serious!" Jezebel said laughing. "It's fun, and it feels really, really good."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so like, on a scale of one to ten, one being a punch to the nose and ten being the greatest sled ride you've ever been on, where would you rate sex?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd give it a twenty," Jezebel said, leaning forward and biting her lip.

_She's really cute, _he thought to himself as he watched her. "Nah, come on," he teased.

"Swear to god," she said as she got up and cleared their mugs. "Let me ask you this," she said over her shoulder as she ran the mugs under water in the sink. "You said you never had sex, but did you ever do anything…with anyone?"

"I kissed a couple girls." This time Jezebel jumped. Jack had crept up behind her when she wasn't looking. She spun around and found Jack a foot away from her, looking pretty proud about his kissing history.

Jezebel smiled. "Oh you did, did you?" Jack nodded slowly. "And how did it make you feel when you did?"

Jack focused on what he had seen in his memories. "I…enjoyed it. A lot. It made me feel good." He shook his head and noticed that Jezebel was once again invading his space. He didn't mind it so much now.

"Well, think of sex as kissing with your whole body," Jezebel told him. "So, did your kisses make those lucky girls feel good?" she asked, her voice dipping into a whisper.

"Uh, I guess so," Jack mumbled. "I can't really know for sure."

"I know a way you can find out," Jezebel whispered. Their faces were very close.

"How?" now Jack was whispering. When had that started?

"Why don't you show me how you kissed them and I'll let you know," said Jezebel, her eyes flickering to Jack's lips.

Jack felt nervous. He hadn't kissed anyone in nearly 400 years. And he barely knew this girl. But at the same time he desperately wanted to kiss her.

He nodded slowly. Jezebel gave him a tiny smile, and slid her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She rose up on her toes to reach him, and Jack watched as her eye slid shut. He closed his eyes as well, and before he knew it, he felt her lips against his.

Dipping his head towards her, he slid his lips across her own. They were so soft and pliable. He nibbled a little on her bottom lip, and she shivered. He broke away from her slowly.

"Sorry, I've been told I'm a little cold," he whispered.

"You are," she told him, "But that's not why I shivered."

"You liked it," he asked, smirking.

"Very much so," she whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight before going in for another kiss.

This time he felt Jezebel's tongue run across his lips. Surprised, he opened his mouth and felt her tongue slip in. Neither of the girls he had kissed before had done this, but he liked it a lot. He experimentally ran his tongue over hers.

He heard her moan and the sound made him feel like… well like a man. Emboldened by something growing in his chest, he picked Jezebel up, sat her on the counter and stood between her legs. She was now on his level. He continued to kiss her, and she buried her hands in his hair, making him groan.

It was then Jack started to feel something he hadn't felt since he'd been a spirit. A stirring in his loins. He tried to ignore it, but it was very hard to do, especially when Jezebel began to run her hands down his back.

He followed her lead and rubbed his hands down her back as well and was rewarded with another moan. He loved hearing her respond to him. To his dismay she took her hands off his back, but his frustration changed to confusion when she grabbed one of his hands and brought it between them. She placed it over her breast, holding her own hand over his.

Jack gasped. He had never touched a woman's chest, but he found he liked it very much. He pulled away from Jezebel, and looked at her to make sure it was ok.

She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. Her lips looked fuller and her cheeks were flushed. Jezebel nodded and said, "It's ok, go ahead."

Jack began to squeeze and massage her breast, and she hummed a little. He smirked and kissed her once more before she pulled away and began kissing and sucking down his neck.

Jack groaned, nowhere near close to controlling what was happening in his pants. He was completely hard now, and he hoped Jezebel wouldn't notice.

No such luck. As Jezebel returned to kissing him on the mouth, she wrapped her legs around his middle and pulled him closer to her. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt himself against her core. But then he snapped back into reality.

He gasped and quickly pulled away from Jezebel. She was panting, and looking confused.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean, I can't help it…my…" he stammered.

"Jack. Jack! It's ok!" Jezebel reached for him and ran her hands up and down his arms soothingly. "That's supposed to happen. It's ok," she assured him.

Jack was still embarrassed. "I know it's _supposed_ to happen," he muttered, staring at his shoes. "I just didn't want you to know it was happening."

"Jack, let me tell you a little secret," Jezebel said. "If a girl likes a boy, she doesn't mind it if he gets hard when they're together. In fact, we kind of like it."

"Really?" he asked, looking up.

"Really, really," Jezebel said, pulling him in again.

Jack smiled against her lips this time and kissed her again. He reached up and entwined his hands in her messy hair and parted her lips, kissing her harder than before. Jezebel once again wrapped her legs around him, but didn't pull him against her this time.

Jack, remembering what she had done for him, began to nibble down her neck. Once he got to her clavicle, she started to make little moans, which he took to mean she was sensitive there. He bit harder and she groaned.

He had just begun to sooth the bite by kissing over it when he felt Jezebel snake one of her arms between them. Her hand went down, and with a jolt he felt it against his hardness.

Jack gasped and jumped back, much further this time. Jezebel was staring at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I'm sorry, Jezebel…I…I have to go," he panted.

"Jack, no, you don't have to leave," she started, but it was too late. Jack had grabbed his staff and was flying out the door.

Jezebel sighed. She hoped he'd be back.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Jack Frost had sped out of Jezebel's cottage like a bat out of hell. He couldn't stop thinking about that afternoon. He had loved kissing her, that was for sure. Her lips had been so soft against his. And when she had placed his hand on her breast…!

It was more than he'd ever done with anyone, and it had certainly gotten him thinking. He thought about whether or not he wanted more. It was an interesting question; one that he mulled over as he went about his usual business.

Did he want to have sex? Well, judging by the way he had reacted, his body certainly did. He had been so embarrassed. Even more so when Jezebel had mistaken his shyness for confusion. Of course he knew what an erection was! He hadn't had one in 300 years, but Tooth's memories could be shockingly … detailed.

He had seen memories of himself waking up in the morning with his pajama pants tented. He hadn't ever done anything about it, though. He had been told that touching himself was wrong, and although he had been a prankster, Jack by and large tried to be a good boy.

Jack smacked his head on his staff. This was all so frustrating! Everything he had done with Jezebel had felt so good! Why was he still holding back?

Then it struck him. He was nervous. To say Jack was a confidant guy was an understatement. He was downright cocky. He was used to being good at what he did, whether it was his winter duties, having fun with kids, or just being a smart ass. But this was uncharted territory.

Jack started to feel tired, and decided to fly off to his pond to nap in a cave he had found nearby. He lied down, and began to drift off, thoughts of Jezebel still floating through his mind.

_He was back in Jezebel's cottage, though he didn't know how he got there. Jezebel was there as well, sitting on a couch he didn't remember seeing during his visit. She was beckoning him over to her. _

_He put down his staff and walked over, stopping when he came to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, and he noticed her eyes looked darker than usual. He reached out and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. _

_And then suddenly he was hovering over her as she laid on her back on the couch. Or at least that's what it seemed like he was doing. He looked down at Jezebel beneath him. Her hair fanned out around her and she looked beautiful. He felt her arms around his neck, pulling him down. _

_He laid himself on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows. It was then he noticed both of their clothing had disappeared. Jack groaned in arousal and looked down, but he could only see shadows. He could feel her, though._

_She was already slick, and was wantonly rubbing herself up against his hard length. Jack moaned and bucked his hips against her. As he slid over her, she made little breathy sounds that went straight to his groin. _

_Jack bent down and kissed her, wet and sloppier than he had the last time. His one hand went to her breasts, and he adjusted his weight to his other elbow. He began to squeeze her breasts, alternating between them. They were both firm and soft at the same time. _

"_Jack," Jezebel moaned. It felt so good to hear her say his name. "Jack," she moaned again. "Please, I need you."_

"_Mmmm, you have me," Jack groaned, continuing to grind against her. _

"_No, Jack, I need you inside of me," Jezebel gasped. _

"_Ohhh, ok, I can…just let me," Jack moaned and he reached down to guide himself into her…_

Jack groaned in frustration and turned over as he woke up. Sitting up, he rubbed a hand through his hair trying to clear his head. What a dream. _Oh, crap. _Sandy couldn't be behind this could he?

Jack shook his head. Nah, he didn't think Sandy ever messed with any of the Guardian's sleep. That dream had come from within him.

And speaking of come…Jack looked down at himself and saw he was hard. Rock hard. He ran an experimental hand over the bulge in his trousers and shivered at the sensation. After listening for a moment to make sure no one was around, he shifted his hips and pulled his pants down, wincing as the fabric dragged over his erection.

Jack lightly gripped his dick, and slid his hand from the tip to the base. A small gasp escaped him. It felt really good. He kept stroking his cock, trying different grips and speeds. Eventually he found a tight grip he liked and began to speed up his movements.

Up and down he slid his hand, grunting and panting. Liquid was beginning to seep out of the tip, and he rubbed it down on the rest of his dick, making it slick and adding to the sensations. Jack could feel something coiling inside his stomach. It felt like he was close to exploding.

He gripped himself harder and continued to pump his fist, he was so close…to something. His breath was coming faster, appearing in little puffs of frosty air.

And then it was like lightning struck him. His eyes clenched shut and mouth gasped wide open. He groaned as he felt himself come undone.

When his head cleared, and his breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes and looked down. There was a milky, sticky substance on his stomach and on the tip of his cock. Jack wasn't a complete idiot. He knew it had come from him. Curious, he dabbed a little on his finger and tasted it.

"Ugh," he spat in disgust. It wasn't particularly good tasting.

Jack yanked his pants back up and walked out of his cave. He stretched his back and leaned against his staff. Touching himself in the cave, besides feeling amazing, had cleared his head some. He realized he wanted to do more with Jezebel.

He decided if he could figure out how to make himself feel good by himself, have sex with Jezebel couldn't be so hard to figure out, right?

Jack took a deep breath and steeled himself. Then he called to the wind and began the journey to Jezebel's.


	5. Chapter 5

The grass outside Jezebel's cottage tickled Jack's feet when he landed. He  
>took a deep breath to steady his nerves...and smelled something delicious.<br>The scent was coming from Jezebel's place, and Jack continued to breathe it  
>in as he walked the rest of the way towards her door.<p>

Something good was definitely baking inside and it was making Jack  
>completely forget about why he had come in the first place. Well, maybe not<br>entirely.

He knocked on the door and heard some small scuffling sounds from inside  
>before Jezebel's voice called "Come in."<p>

As Jack walked in, Jezebel looked over her shoulder from where she was  
>standing in the kitchen.<p>

"Hi, Jack! I'm glad you came back!" she greeted him.

Jack walked towards her still sniffing. "What's that smell?" he asked.

"You have perfect timing. I hope you like blueberry muffins," she smiled.  
>Just then the timer on top of her oven went off, making her jump. She<br>laughed and turned around to get the muffins out of the oven.

"I love blueberry muffins! Actually I like any kind of muff..." Jack  
>trailed off. Jezebel had just bent over in front of the oven and _ taking<br>her time getting a good grip on the muffin pans. It gave Jack a very good  
>view of her rear end. It was...distracting.<p>

Jack knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. It looked so round, and  
>he just wanted to touch it or give it a playful pinch. It didn't help that<br>Jezebel's red dress – if you could call it that – was so short it had  
>ridden quite high up when she bent over.<p>

"Uh, excuse me?" Jezebel called over her shoulder as she stood up. and put  
>the pan down "You like any kind of what?"<p>

"Huh?" Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh, muffins. I was just  
>talking about muffins."<p>

Jezebel arched an eyebrow and considered him for a moment. Then realized  
>what had just happened. She laughed. "Well well well, never thought you<br>were that kind of guy, Jack." She swatted him with an oven mitt.

"Hey!" he laughed, ducking. "What do you mean 'kind of guy'?" he asked,  
>puzzled.<p>

"An ass man."

"A what!? What does that mean?"

"You know, guys usually have some feature that attracts them more than  
>others in a partner," she explained as she turned back to the muffins. She<br>began picking them out of the cups and placing them on the counter in  
>little rows.<p>

"Some guys are leg men, some are tit guys," she continued. "Some are size  
>queens..."<p>

"What's that?" Jack interrupted.

Jezebel paused, muffin in hand. "Um, you know I don't think you're really  
>ready to learn about that." She set the muffin down and turned around.<p>

"And some, like you apparently, are ass men. It means you like girls'  
>butts."<p>

"That's not true! You make it sound like I run around looking at women's  
>behinds all day!"<p>

"Just mine then?"

"Yes!" Jack blurted, then covered his mouth. Jezebel waited for him to get  
>a hold of himself. "Um, sorry," he muttered, and looked down, embarrassed.<p>

"Jack, you have nothing to apologize for," Jezebel said smiling. She walked  
>over to him. "There are things about you that I think are attractive, too."<p>

"Oh yeah?" Jack's curiosity was piqued. He looked at her from under his  
>bangs.<p>

"Sure," Jezebel said shyly. "I like your eyes, for example. They're very  
>blue." She ducked her head to try to meet his gaze.<p>

He saw she was trying to get him to look at her, and he straightened up.

"And I think your ears are really cute – the way they kind of stick out,"  
>she said. Jack self-consciously pulled at his one ear.<p>

Jezebel moved even closer, so that her body barely touched his. She reached  
>up and ran her fingers through his shock of hair. "And I like your hair.<br>It's very..." she gave a gentle tug to a lock, "pull-able."

"There seems to be a lot you like about me," Jack whispered, moving his  
>head closer to hers.<p>

"Mmm hmm," she nodded and closed the gap between them.

Jack sighed happily as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist  
>and pulled her closer to him until he could feel all of her curves against<br>his body.

Jezebel ran her fingers through his hair again, and stopped at the back of  
>his head where she grabbed a fistful and yanked lightly again. It was<br>forceful enough to pull Jack's head back slightly, and he felt her begin to  
>kiss and nibble his neck.<p>

Jack groaned and slid his hands down her back until he reached her ass.  
>Nervous, but excited, he squeezed gently. The silky fabric of Jezebel's<br>dress didn't leave much to the imagination, and he had been wanting to do  
>this since he had seen her bend over.<p>

Jezebel giggled into his mouth. "I knew it," she murmured before kissing  
>him again.<p>

Jack felt himself beginning to harden. Keeping one hand on her ass, he  
>brought his other up to run through her hair before resting it on the nape<br>of her neck.

He ran his tongue over her lip, mimicking how she had sought entrance the  
>last time they had made out. She didn't hesitate before opening up for him.<p>

Jack moaned into the deepening kiss. He remembered how good she had felt  
>against him – even for that split second before he had torn himself away.<br>He wanted to feel that again.

Quickly he lifted her by her legs and let her wrap them around him. He  
>moaned again as he felt himself rub against the junction of her thighs.<p>

Jezebel gasped when Jack grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. She could  
>feel him against her, and she paused, remembering the last time this had<br>happened. "Jack, are you ok?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He  
>definitely looked a little hazy…but in a good way.<p>

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Definitely." As if to underline his statement,  
>he pushed forward against her while squeezing her rear again. Jezebel<br>moaned, making Jack realized it was becoming one of his favorite sounds.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Jezebel asked, tilting her head towards the  
>bed in the corner of the cottage.<p>

Jack nodded and walked the two of them over. He let her down gently and  
>laid down beside her.<p>

"Jez," he muttered, looking at her. "I'm…I'm a little nervous."

She smiled at him. "Don't be sweetie. We don't have to do anything you  
>don't want to do."<p>

"Oh, but I really want to," he said, grinning. He rolled so that he was on  
>top of her, just like in his dream. She spread her legs so that he was<br>cradled between them and then hooked them behind his back, drawing him  
>flush against her.<p>

He moved slightly, thrusting himself against Jezebel. She gasped and closed  
>her eyes. Jack smirked and moved again. The friction against his groin felt<br>amazing.

Jezebel reached up and pulled him down for kiss. Jack multi-tasked,  
>continuing to slowly grind into her as he kissed down her neck and suck on<br>her collar bone.

All of a sudden he felt a tug on his hoodie. He opened his eyes and saw  
>that Jezebel was inching his sweatshirt up his chest, obviously trying to<br>remove it. He sat back and ripped the hoodie over his head.

He took the opportunity to take a breather. His breath was coming in  
>pants. He'd never been this worked up before. He looked down at Jezebel.<br>She was smiling and had begun to rub her hands up his chest. It felt nice,  
>but it made him want to see more of her.<p>

He reached down on either side of him and slide his hands up her legs. They  
>were smooth and Jack, unable to help himself, bent down quick and gave a<br>kiss to a pale thigh.

His hands continued upwards until he reached the hem of her dress. He  
>looked up at her, wanting to know if it was ok. Jezebel grinned and nodded.<br>"Go ahead Jack," she whispered.

Jack bit his lip and pushed her dress up...up...up. Jezebel sat up and  
>helped him pull it off over her head. Jack sucked in a breath. She wasn't<br>wearing anything underneath.

"Oh Jezebel," he sighed, and laid back down on top of her. His hands began  
>to roam over her body before settling on her breasts. He began massaging<br>them and was rewarded when Jezebel moaned and bucked upwards against him.

"Jack," she gasped. "You can...mmmm...you can kiss me there...on my  
>breasts, I mean."<p>

Jack nodded and lowered his head to one nipple. He licked and sucked at it,  
>using Jezebel's pleased noises as a guide. He liked playing with her boobs,<br>but he was distracted by the need for more friction against his dick.

He bucked harder against her and she took the hint. Jezebel reached down and started to undo Jack's belt. She then slid down his pants, allowing Jack to finish the job for her.

They were both naked and Jack took a moment to appreciate this before resuming kissing her. He was running his hands through her hair when he felt her reach down between them and take him in hand.

Jack's eyes went wide at the sensation. He bucked uncontrollably forward in her hand and felt her grip tighten. She began sliding her hand up and down his shaft, just as he had done himself. Jack groaned at how good he felt. Jezebel reached with her other hand and gently cupped his balls. Jack had never really paid them any attention before but he was sure glad Jezebel was paying attention to them now.

"Uhhhh Jezebel...that feels...it feels so good," whispered Jack. His head was starting to spin.

"Touch me," Jezebel said.

"Show me," Jack asked her. Jezebel took his hand and guided it between her legs. He could feel how wet she was already. "Are you...is this how it usually...?" he asked, wanting to make sure nothing was wrong.

"I'm wet because you're turning me on sweetie," Jezebel told him. She ran his fingers over her sex, making sure to guide them over her clit. After a few times she let go of his hand and let him take over.

Jack watched Jezebel as he stroked her. Her eyes were shut and she was making small breathtaking pants. He noticed whenever he ran his hand over a small nub near the top of her sex she reacted more. He began to concentrate on that one spot and watched with awe as Jezebel began to moan and writhe below him.

After a minute or so he saw a flush creep up Jezebel's chest and her moans became more like screams. Jack sped up his strokes until she gasped and stiffened.

"Oh...Jack!" she cried out.

Jack watched as her breathing returned to normal. When she opened her eyes she was smiling.

"Did you...did you just..." Jack suspected she had just experienced the same thing he had when he had touched himself.

"Came Jack. You made me come," Jezebel said with a small smile.

"Oh...cool." Jack felt a sense of pride.

Jezebel was looking at him. "Do you still want to...go further?" she asked. Her hand was back on his dick and Jack groaned and nodded. He really wanted to come as well. It had felt so good last time.

Jezebel thrust up against him and Jack was reminded of his dream. She was wet against him and he slowly thrust his Dick against her.

Jezebel whispered, "Do you know what to do?"

Jack nodded and took hold of his cock and looked down to line himself up at her entrance. He took a deep breath and thrust forward into her.

Immediately he gasped from the sensation. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned at how amazing she felt against his cock. Never had he imagined it would feel this good. She was so warm and wet and tight.

Jack pulled out most of the way and then pushed back in again. The feeling of her walls and the friction invisible dick were amazing.

He felt Jezebel wrap her arms around his neck and he opened his eyes. She looked just as beautiful as she had in his dream. He continued to thrust into her and watched as she moaned beneath him.

Jack bent down to kiss her. She turned his head and he felt her nibble on hos ear. He groaned and thrust faster. Then he felt her tongue in his ear. That was almost too much. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting harder.

He was felt the beginning of the end coming. Grunting with each thrust, Jack took Jezebel's legs and pushed them up and over his shoulders. He immidiately felt the difference. His thrusts were going deeper and he felt himself starting coming undone.

With a final loud groan Jack came hard. His eyes slammed just and he felt Jezebel grab onto his butt and pull his pelvis even harder onto her as he emptied himself into her.

After a minute Jack opened his eyes and looked at Jezebel. She was smiling up at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Jack couldn't speak yet so he just nodded. He realized he was still inside her and pulled himself out. He rolled over and laid beside her.

"That was...awesome," he said.

"Had a good time?" Jezebel grinned.

"I concede. You were so right," Jack said. "20 out of 10."

"Mmmm hmm," Jezebel nodded. To her surprise Jack had shot up and was out of bed walking towards the kitchen. It gave her a nice view of his ass.

She stared for a second before asking, "Where do you think you're going mister?"

Jack turned ans gave her a crooked grin. "I do believe I was promised a muffin," he said as he took a pastry from the counter with a smile.


End file.
